Small boats are often carried on larger vessels. They may be stored on a deck, and provided with a device that picks up the boat swings, it over the side or stern, and the lowers it into the water. Alternatively, the boat may be stored above the water in a cradle in a lift assembly mounted on the outside of the larger vessel's transom. The lift assembly may be powered by one or more hydraulic cylinders. Because the vessel may be subjected to vigorous motions, it is desirable to be able to lock the cradle securely in the uppermost storage position when underway. It would also be useful to be able to raise and lower the boat remotely with hydraulic controls.